


you really think you're in control

by ElasticElla



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Body Horror, Established Relationship, F/M, Other, Rough Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25681690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: Ben is reading Marquez when the room goes unnaturally still, and he pushes through the stagnant air to set the book aside.
Relationships: The Handler/Ben Hargreeves
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8
Collections: Battleship 2020, Battleship 2020 - Yellow Team





	you really think you're in control

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ba_lailah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ba_lailah/gifts).



> *pulls out a long cigarette* so guess what’s technically canon compliant until season 3 drops  
> title from crazy, the ost cover - daniela andrade

Ben is reading Marquez when the room goes unnaturally still, and he pushes through the stagnant air to set the book aside. Stiletto heels echo down the hallway, coming closer, excitement bubbling up in his chest. 

It’s an inordinate amount of anticipation for what was to be a simple honeypot mission. One that ended weeks ago, only unlike the others H is interesting beyond the information she provides. Interesting enough to bring to bed, his real bed even. Has unique powers and lips, is fucking beautiful. 

H is leaning against his doorway, trench coat open to reveal her red lace lingerie and sheer stockings, every wet dream he’s ever had wrapped up into one person. 

“Benny boy,” she coos, doesn’t come any closer, does so enjoy her little games. 

It’s cute. He knows she gets off on the power difference, wouldn’t let him touch her if she didn’t. Certainly wouldn’t come back, night after night, freezing time to have her wicked way with him. Ben doesn’t know what he did in a past life to deserve this, must’ve been a saint, for life to grant him such a voracious lover. 

He approaches her, can already feel the Horror squirming in his stomach, aches to be set free. A few more times, and Ben’s convinced he’ll have a Pavlovian response to heels clicking across hard surfaces. 

“I’ve had such a long day,” she says with a pout, cupping his face. 

“We’ll have to fix that doll.” 

Bingo, must be the right or close enough answer, her coat falling to the floor. She pulls him in by the shoulders to kiss him, positively devours his mouth. 

H’s perfume washes over him, the Horror slamming up against his rib cage in response. Soon, he thinks, walking her backwards to the bed, clothes falling off along the way. By the time she’s landing on the bed, tits bouncing gloriously, they’re both naked and Ben’s gained four heartbeats in his stomach with how the Horror beats to be free. 

“Performance anxiety?” H asks with a cruel smirk, always goading him, them, and she absolutely knows it. 

Ben huffs out a laugh, eyes shut as recenters himself, and lets them go free. The dual sensations of their pleasure at being out, of curling around H’s soft flesh is almost too much. The tentacles move over her body so much faster than his hands, have her moaning easily. 

There’s only so much control he has over them, especially when they both want the same thing. The tentacles don’t care much for foreplay, and Ben wants to see H stuffed full too much to slow them. They slide up into her pussy and ass, all tight warmth. The way she clings to his tentacles – in either orifice – pulling them both deeper into her, is the best feeling he’s ever known. 

“More,” H groans, reaching a hand down that a tentacle quickly slaps away. One tentacle wraps around her wrists, pins them to the headboard. The rest of that arm falls against her neck, her left breast, suckers marking up her skin. His free tentacle slips under her, winding around her waist to raise her hips up off the bed, to allow the other two to thrust in and out of her. Ben kisses her gasping mouth, catches all the little sounds that can’t escape. 

The tentacles are slick themselves, can lubricate anything given enough passes, but H’s cunt is positively soaking, feels like a tight river between her thighs. He can feel her quivering, tightens his hold around her, tighter still to restrict her breathing as she comes with a hollow shout. 

The air shimmers, a millisecond of sound, and Ben grins down at her. “Uh oh, don’t unfreeze early.” 

“Brat,” she pronounces, shifting her hips about. And she’s so lax like this, so wet, the tentacle in her pussy pushes deeper, starts to coil within her. 

She groans loud, loses her grasp on time for another split-second. They’re excited, haven’t elicited such a response back to back before. The tentacles pulse within her, sweet moans pouring from her mouth, as they push more and more into her. 

He’s so deep, can feel her on both sides, within and without, clenching around her waist once more. 

The suckers pull at both sides of her at once, can feel through the tissue, how very easily she could rip. Unprompted, the grisly image comes to mind, far too realistic with all he’s done as a Sparrow. A shiver, a droplet of sweat drips down his back, and Ben asks, “What does that feel like?” 

Her nails claw down his chest, swipe around the tentacles’ bases. Her voice is scratchy, already fucked out and they’ve only just begun, “Magnets.”

One hand goes lower to cup his cock, feels fucking fantastic. He grinds forwards into her palm, deeper still into her, as H’s eyes roll back. 

“Fuck, tighter,” he groans, clenching all around her as her grip strengthens. He crests with a curse, blinding pleasure crashing over him, hips thrusting and tentacles expanding and contracting rapidly. 

H is already halfway to another orgasm as Ben comes down, smug grin on his face as he reorients himself, ignoring her sigh as more of him is out of reach. Mouth on her clit, and thumbs digging into her thighs, he’s thinking four more orgasms before she completely fails to freeze time. 

Four more orgasms, and for a brief interval, she’ll truly be powerless. A most tantalizing concept, even if he hasn’t decided what happens after that.


End file.
